


until midnight

by sk3p



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Deepthroating, Frotting, I'm Bad At Tagging, Josou Seme, M/M, No beta we die like lmanburg, No real names, Sex Toys, Smut, actually i've decided they're both switches, after sex comfort, blowjob, bottom!skeppy, but they kinda fight for dominance, gonna add more as the story continues, little bit of exhibitionism, maidboyhalo, no underage drinking or being drunk tho, porn with a bit of plot, slight praise kink, tasting your own cum, top!bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk3p/pseuds/sk3p
Summary: it's less than an hour before skeppy's 21st birthday, but bad still won't let him drink until it's past midnight.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 30
Kudos: 391





	1. until it’s midnight

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase intentional  
> disclaimer: skephalo is just for fun! i don’t actually ship them irl. also i’ll remove this immediately if either of them expresses discomfort with this type of stuff. also please never mention this them.

after many hours of going back and forth on teamspeak, they finally decided to meet on the day before skeppy’s birthday, although bad was still unsure.

“don’t you wanna spend it with your family?” 

“don’t get me wrong, i do! but i’ve already celebrated with them like, hundreds of times, and i wanna celebrate at least once with my best friend” skeppy reassured.

the long-awaited first day of their meet up was coming to an end with bad driving skeppy to his hotel. both the boys were tired from their earlier shenanigans, which of course, included skeppy pulling a few innocent trolls here and there. 

“oh my goodness, i still can’t believe you poured hot sauce on my hotdog, skeppy” bad said, without taking his eyes of the road like the responsible driver he is.

“i just don’t know how you didn’t notice it. i mean, SURELY you’d notice that the entire hotdog was covered in red sauce right?”

“come on, that’s not fair! i thought it was ketchup”

“ketchup? what kinda food place covers their hotdogs with THAT much ketchup? anyway bad, can you pull over here?” skeppy said while pointing at the parking space next to the convenience store. after bad did as he was told, skeppy exited the car to go to the store. 

after few minutes the tan boy came back with two big bags full of chips, candy and other unhealthy stuff. bad’s eyes have never seen that many snacks in one place. bad couldn’t believe himself. 

“holy muffins! just how much did you buy?”

“a lot,” skeppy giggled, “i’m going all out, it’s my birthday after all.”

“you muffinhead, how are you gonna finish that? you’ll be flying back home in three days!” bad questioned. 

skeppy said, “i mean, you’ll help me right?” to which bad just responded with an half angry grunt. shortly after, they arrived at their destination and skeppy walked back to his hotel room with a bag of snacks in each hand. 

“oh my goodness, skeppy! your hotel room is so... fancy!” bad said while looking out from the giant floor-to-ceiling window at the busy street, “a giant living room, a kitchen- what kind of an hotel room needs a kitchen? skeppy, someone could live here.” skeppy puts down the bags on the kitchen counter and begins unloading its’ contents. “as i said, it’s my birthday” skeppy replied with a smile. 

“we’re so high up! which floor are we on again?” bad asked, to which skeppy replied “seventy two” with a chuckle. 

“what’s funny?”

“i picked this floor because that’s how many thin crust pizzas i bought you that one time.” skeppy watched the light fade from bad’s emerald eyes. “don’t remind me.” 

unbeknownst to bad, skeppy had bought some alcohol from the store. “anyway take a seat on the couch” skeppy says, while holding a bottle of whiskey and cider in his hand and takes a seat himself.

“is that alcohol, skeppy?” bad took a seat next to skeppy.

“yep! i wanted to play a drinking game. i got some beer- oh, and i made sure to buy some hard apple cider, which you like, right?” skeppy handed the cider to bad. “and the whiskey,” skeppy squints at the bottle as if reading the label, “i don’t know much about ~liqueur~ so i just bought the most expensive one with a fancy bottle.”

“hold right there, mister! you’re not twenty one yet!” bad exclaimed, while taking the bottle from skeppy.

“are you serious.”

“you bet your muffins i’m serious”

“bad, it’s 11:14pm. i’m literally turning 21 in less than an hour.”

bad had decided it was payback time for all those pranks earlier. “so? the law is law, skeppy,” bad said while taking a sip of cider, “and the law states you must be 21 or older in order to drink.”

“come on!”

“we must abide by the law, skeppy” bad continued. to annoy him even more, bad put down the cider and poured himself some of the expensive whiskey.

“you’re drinking the whiskey without me?” skeppy said, while pulling the most over-the-top puppy eyes. it was tempting to give in, but bad persisted.

“i mean, i’m older than 21, so i’m allowed to” bad smirked, fully intending to annoy skeppy.

“i still payed for that, you know,” skeppy said, frustration obvious in his voice.

“again, i’m older than 21, which means i can drink it.”

“that doesn’t mean you can do whatever you want just ‘cause you’re old enough to do it! ” 

“yes it does” said bad with a cocky grin, knowing fully well he is wrong, while his hand twirled the glass of whiskey before putting it to his lips. “here i’ll set a timer until midnight.” bad pulled out his phone, “aaand looks like you have over 30 minutes of just watching me consume this yummy alcohol.”

that was the last straw. a terrible idea entered skeppy’s mind, and he acted on it before he could rethink it. without hesitation, he straddled bad, who was understandably startled.

“s-skeppy? what are you doing?” the shock was evident in his voice.

“what? i’m over 18, so i can do this kind of stuff by your logic, right?” skeppy said innocently. 

unwilling to back down, bad just nodded. skeppy was starting to regret his actions, but he wasn’t going to back down either. unsure of what to do, bad ignored the tan boy straddling him and put the glass to his lips again to drink.

unhappy with the attention he’s not getting, he grinded against him. the sudden movement caused bad to spill some of the whiskey on himself and a drop of whiskey rolled down his neck. on impulse skeppy licked it up.

“s-skeppy!”

“yes, bad?~” as he said that, skeppy made sure to give him the slyest of grins.

“you can’t just-“

skeppy cut him off by saying “what? are you gonna admit your logic was wrong?”

this muffinhead. rethinking his words, bad replied “no, i’m just saying you can’t consume alcohol yet,” and pointed at his phone.

“oh, you’re right. my bad” he said sarcastically. the mischievous expression returned to skeppy’s face. skeppy started enjoying toying with bad (and by the looks of bad’s pants, bad enjoyed it too) and he wanted to see just how far he could push him. 

skeppy returned to bad’s neck, but instead of a tender lick, this time he gave it a bite. bad let out an inaudible moan, from both pain and pleasure.

“wanna say something, bad? maybe admit that your logic doesn’t work?”

“no thank you,” bad said, all the while avoiding eye contact.

“alright then.” skeppy’s mouth trailed down bad’s neck to the collar of his shirt. wanting more skin from bad, he started lifting bad’s shirt over his head, to which surprisingly bad complied. 

“you’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” skeppy said, softly trailing his finger over his chest.

“uh, i don’t know what you’re talking about.” bad’s face was flushed. skeppy’s hands started trailing lower and lower. 

“last chance, bad~”

“i have nothing to say to you,” bad replied, trying to remain composed. to his surprise, his best friend grinding against him and biting his neck, all the while straddling him, wasn’t as uncomfortable as it should have been.

skeppy pulled bad’s jaw to face him head on and then simply replied “okay then, badboyhalo,” before pulling him into a deep sloppy kiss. skeppy grinded against his dick, causing bad to moan which allowed skeppy to slip a tongue in. bad pulled away, a string of saliva connecting them. 

“skeppy.” he simply said, while he firmly placed his hands on skeppy’s waist. his voice was low and stern. the look in his eyes was lustful, frustrated and serious. “don’t mess around.”

“i’m not~” skeppy answered, while his hand palmed bad’s boner over his pants.

bad took another sip and put the glass back down on the table. in one smooth motion he pinned skeppy down to the couch, so now bad was on top. one hand was pinning both of skeppy’s hands above his head, while the other was caressing skeppy under his hoodie. then he did the same thing skeppy did to him - kissed him deeply, but with bad’s whiskey flavored mouth taking control this time. skeppy moaned into the kiss, when bad hands started rubbing his dick. 

“do you like it? me touching you like this? do you like squirming under me while i’m between your legs?” bad whispered into his ear. skeppy couldn’t answer, both from embarrassment and arousal. seeing that skeppy wasn’t answering, he put his forehead against skeppy’s and while staring at skeppy’s lewd face, he playfully called out “geppy~ can you hear me~”

fortunately for skeppy, bad wasn’t holding down his wrists very hard, so he easily freed his hand and pushed bad to his back. now skeppy was on top. “i don’t know, bad, do you?” he wasn’t gonna lose to him.

with determination skeppy pulled down bad’s pants and freed his penis, the cool air making the latter shudder. skeppy grabbed his dick and gave it a few strokes before giving the tip a quick lick, sudden stimulation making bad moan. pressing his face against his dick, skeppy asked “you still don’t have anything to admit, huh?” while his hands traced circles into bad’s inner thigh.

“i do,” bad objected. 

“oh, you do?”

“yes,” he replied as he gently weaved his fingers through skeppy’s hair. “i wanna admit how much i wanna fuck your pretty face right now.”

skeppy was taken aback hearing what bad had said. even though it wasn’t the first time he heard him drop the f-bomb, it was definitely the first time he heard him say it with sexual intent. “ooh language, bad~” was all he could reply.

he fulfilled bad’s wish and took his cock into his mouth; one hand holding the base, the other reaching over to bad. bad took the hint and held skeppy’s free hand, while his other was ruffling skeppy’s hair, all the while bad told him how much of a good boy he is. meanwhile skeppy tried his best to take bad deeper and deeper into his mouth.

skeppy could tell bad was close, as the grip on his hair tightened and the volume of his moans increased. not wanting the fun to end, skeppy pulled away.

“what’s wrong skeppy? why’d you stop? i was so close!”  
“exactly, i want you to hold off a little bit”

bad took control again. “oh, so you do wanna keep going?” skeppy nodded. “alright then, take off your clothes” and skeppy did as he was told. as soon as he did, he pinned skeppy down again, topping him. he then took both his and skeppy’s dicks in one hand and started simultaneously stroking them. 

while stroking both him and skeppy with one hand, he noticed his penis was slightly bigger than skeppy’s. 

“hey skeppy, i’m bigger than you” he boasted. 

“maybe, but at least i’m taller-“ bad silenced skeppy by pulling him into an another kiss and giving him a tight squeeze on the butt. 

suddenly, the timer bad set up went off, which he quickly turned off. bad then proceeded to take a big swig of the whiskey straight from the bottle and fed it to skeppy mouth-to-mouth.

after bad managed a “happy birthday, skeppy” between breaths, he resumed kissing him. soon the pleasure built up and they came hard, both of their seeds coating skeppy's bare chest.

even though his face is just as lewd as skeppy’s, face glistening with sweat and face furiously blushing, he still found the audacity to be cocky. “aww skeppy, you look so adorable right now.” skeppy’s blush deepened even more. 

after few minutes of calming down, he realized what just happened. bad started speaking but was cut off.

“let’s just sleep.” skeppy said, standing up to clean himself off. “we’ll figure it all out in the morning, yeah?”

afterwards they both fell asleep in skeppy’s big ass fancy hotel bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first ever fanfic, let alone smut! please let me know how i did in the comments <3
> 
> also i have a test tomorrow, but i stayed writing this, pog
> 
> edit: i’d like to say that someone who i’d rather not bookmarked this. i want to say that i will NEVER write and/or support fanfics with rape, incest and underage sex in them. on the bright note: almost 69 kudos ayy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	2. the morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh oh spaghettios

skeppy had woken up early. he had his back facing bad and he lied still, profusely refusing to face him.

what. the. fuck. happened?

maybe it was the excitement from seeing each other for the first time. maybe they were both tired and it affected their rational thinking. maybe it’s the fact that skeppy could actually see bad’s cute face when he teased skeppy, that sent him over the edge. maybe... skeppy wanted this.

skeppy heard bad rustling to get out of bed, so he quickly shut his eyes, pretending to be asleep. maybe he can ignore his problems and it will all go away.

bad got dressed and quickly left the hotel room, closing the door behind him. ‘i fucked up big time’ skeppy thought to himself. 

skeppy sat up on the bed, soft silky sheets sliding off his body as he did so. they really went to sleep naked, huh. 

skeppy noticed some leftover splotches of cum on his chest from yesterday. and with that, it all came back to him: bad’s moans, his fingers trailing on skeppy chest, the friction between his and bad’s cock, the burning taste of alcohol...

‘one problem at a time’ he thought, and the first problem was his now painfully hard erection. 

skeppy grabbed his dick and started stroking it, trying to match bad’s pace from yesterday. eyes closed deep in thought, he imagined bad was there, his beautiful eyes staring back while he took skeppy’s dick into his mouth. 

“ah, ba-ad” he involuntarily moaned, biting the back of his hand to prevent any further noises escaping.

“geppy?” bad was at the door of the hotel bedroom.

startled, skeppy quickly covered himself. “y-yes bad? what’s up?” he nervously answered. “i thought you left,” he added thinking it would at least slightly derail the conversation from what bad had just witnessed.

“yeah, i went out to get us some breakfast” bad gestured at the bag in his hand.

“oh, thanks” skeppy replied awkwardly.

“so... what were you just doing there?”

“uh, nothing?” the panic in skeppy’s voice was further emphasized by his voice crack.

“really? so,” said bad while taking a seat on the bed, “if i just lift this up-“

“OKAY! okay! i was masturbating... okay?” skeppy yelled out, defeated. “can’t a guy take care of his boner?”

bad leaned closer to him. “ i mean, i thought you’d like a helping hand, since you were moaning my name and all,” said bad with a smug smile.

shit, since when did he get so bold?

“well, go on, ‘take care’ of your thingy” bad urged, laying down on the bed next to skeppy.

“uhm, alright” skeppy quietly replied. he then leaned back on his elbow, his other arm returning under the sheets.

“no no, blankets off, i’d like to see what you’re doing.”

why was he so embarrassed? he literally sucked this guy’s penis yesterday. skeppy did as he was told and lifted the sheets. he then continued stroking in an unsteady pace.

“so what where you thinking of? tell me” said bad, putting an arm over skeppy’s stomach and his head on his shoulder. “you were thinking of me, i know that. what was i doing to make you moan like that?”

his face was getting redder by the second, but he finally mustered up the courage and admitted “you were giving me a blowjob”

bad shifted from his position so he could replicate skeppy’s fantasy. “you know, i went all the way across the street to get us breakfast, but turns out my breakfast was here all along.” between his legs and his face only few inches away from skeppy’s cock, he asked “like this?”

skeppy nodded. “well, anything for you, birthday boy” bad said, getting to work. he started off slow, licking skeppy’s penis from the base to the tip. giving the tip a final lick, he said “anything else?” before taking him into his mouth.

skeppy ran his fingers through bad’s hair, like bad did yesterday to him. “and i thought about your pretty eyes looking up at me while you suck me off.” not expecting the compliment, bad got flustered and his motions were not as confident as before. fighting the embarrassment, he forced himself to look at skeppy. 

motivated by the compliment and his desire to make skeppy happy on his birthday, he strived to take skeppy deeper each time. shortly after he gathered up the strength and finally tried to deepthroat him. he couldn’t help but gag from reflex. considering it was his first attempt, it went as well as you’d expect. nevertheless, he still persisted to deepthroat each time, tears pooling in his eyes as he did so.

bad’s pretty teary eyes shutting momentarily as skeppy’s cock hit the back of his throat, and bad still forcing them open to look up at his eyes was too much for skeppy. unable to control himself, he grabbed bad by his hair and started fucking his mouthhole. letting loud moans escape, as soon as he was about to cum, he forcefully held down bad’s head, letting bad choke on his cum.

as soon as he was finished, he released his grip on bad, who then held out a hand to let out the cum from his mouth. wiping bad’s tears, he apologized.

“i’m sorry bad, i went too far again” skeppy said, with a face of regret and disappointment.

bad responded with a hug, careful not to accidentally smear any of the cum on his hand on skeppy. “it’s alright skeppy. i wanted it, okay?”

“it’s just that... when you left, i thought i had ruined our friendship” skeppy hugged back. “i thought you’d start hating me.”

“skeppy, i’d NEVER hate you!” bad hugged back tighter. “i will always love you, skeppy. no matter what.”

the two shared a sweet silent moment, before bad suddenly pulled away.

“wait what? you thought i hated you and the first thing you did was to start masturbating to me?”

“i couldn’t help iiiittt” skeppy whined.

“you know what, just for that i’m gonna punish you.” 

bad licked the cum back up from his hand and pressed his lips against skeppy’s. he then forced his tongue into his mouth, making sure to push as much as cum into skeppy’s own mouth as he can.

“that’s what you get, you muffinhead” bad said crossing his arms.

swallowing his own cum was... unusual, but it’d be wrong to say it didn’t arouse him.

“that was... that was hot” skeppy pointed out, covering his mouth with his hand in embarrassment.

“oh so you liked it... duly noted” bad said that, getting embarrassed himself. “anyway, i have to go home and walk rat” he said, changing the topic. “and i wanna take a shower as well and get all nice and ready for our dinner!” he added.

“oh yeah, that restaurant you wanted me to check out, right?” skeppy checked.

“yep, that one, dress nicely! no hoodies and jeans, muffinhead!”

“okay, call me before you pick me up”

“welp, guess i gotta get going, see you later~” bad gave him a quick peck on the cheek and started walking towards the door.

“uh, bad? you know you have a... something on your neck” skeppy pointed out.

bad (with his clean hand) pulled out his phone and opened his front camera, which displayed a bright bite mark on his neck from yesterday’s events.

“oh crud! i was walking around outside with that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first we have bad feeding skeppy alcohol, now cum! what will he feed him next? owo
> 
> someone tasting their own cum is hot, why isn’t it used more often?
> 
> anyway thanks for all the support! next chapter is gonna be pog (spoiler alert: penetration (finally) and maid costumes)


	3. an eventful evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after celebrating skeppy’s birthday, the boys return to his hotel once again (and something... fun happens once again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long delay! hope you enjoy and thanks for the support <3

by the time they returned back to skeppy’s hotel the sun had just set, the last of its’ rays fading. the floor-to-ceiling curtains were wide open, letting any stray light from the cityscape into the dark room.

content with their day, the boys were sitting on the couch leaning against each other, while looking out the giant windows.

“hey bad,” skeppy broke the silence, “so it’s my birthday, right?”

“yes, why do you ask?”

“well... since it’s my birthday, can i get a... favor?”

“sure, what do you have in mind?”

“can you put on a maid outfit for me?”

there were a lot things bad was expecting, some of them even sexual, but this was a shock.

“w-wha? i don’t any maid outfits, so..”

“i do, it’s in my closet. i brought it with me.”

bad just blankly stared at skeppy.

“c’mooon, please? you don’t have to, but i wore one for you, and plus it’s my birthday~” skeppy begged playfully.

“uhh... fine” bad reluctantly said, “i’ll change in your bedroom.” bad stood up and left the room, leaving a very happy skeppy to wait on the couch.

bad came back in the full maid outfit. stockings that went up to his thighs, garter belt, gloves, collar — everything. despite his best efforts to regain his composure, he was very obviously nervous.

“so, what do i do?” 

“come sit” skeppy pat the couch.

as bad walked over to sit, skeppy grabbed him by his hips and pulled him into his lap.

“s-skeppy!” bad exclaimed. sitting on skeppy’s lap, dressed as a maid... he didn’t mind it, but he preferred to see skeppy in a maid dress on _his_ lap. 

“bad, look.” skeppy was looking out the windows. the city from the 72nd floor was stunning. “the view is amazing,” skeppy continued, “but not as great as the sight on my lap,” skeppy said as he firmly squeezed bad’s thigh.

bad couldn’t help but melt into the touch just for a bit. seeing where this was headed, he was reminded of something. 

“uhm, skeppy i have a present for you.”

“let’s see it.”

it was a box he got from a sex shop before they went to the restaurant.

“damn, you really bought all this? i mean, thank you. i know i will find great use of this,” he said as he held up a vibrating butt plug. “right, bad?”

“right- wait, are you gonna use it on me?” bad asked, the surprise obvious in his voice.

“well duh, you’re the bottom, bad. not me.”

“oh, trust me skeppy. you’re not the big dominant top you think you are,” bad replied with a chuckle, his voice lower and more rough than usual.

“says the one in a maid dress” skeppy remarked. he planted some kisses on bad’s exposed collarbone. one of his hands made its’ way under bad’s skirt and simply brushed over his asshole to which bad couldn’t help but let out a soft whimper. hearing the reception, he began teasing bad’s entrance through his underwear.

“skeppy... come on, stop teasing me...” he pleaded with the cutest voice.

“ooh, you want it? beg for it.” he began nibbling on his collarbone.

“oh my goodness s-skeppy... okay fine, please, i want it,” bad blurted out, hiding his face in embarrassment.

“want what? you have to be more specific, my dear maid.” skeppy pulled away bad’s hands from his face and grabbed his chin to look him in the eyes. “i’m waiting, bad~”

“skeeeeeeppy, pleeease, i need the toy in me. s-skeppy, please, i’m begging you...”  
bad, so turned on he couldn’t think straight anymore, begged skeppy with such desperation in his voice, that skeppy could no longer say no to it.

“oh, what was that about me being a bottom?” skeppy teased. “take off your underwear, then get on all fours on the couch with your back facing me,” he demanded.

bad silently complied. skeppy threw the skirt back, exposing bad’s ass. skeppy began pressing the toy against his asshole.

“skeppy, wait!” bad said in panicked voice.

“what? what’s wrong?”

“were you seriously just gonna put it in me? without lube or stretching me out first?”

“... you have to do that?” skeppy innocently asked.

“what do you mea- have you ever done this before? with a guy, i mean?”

“... no? wait, have you?”

bad sighed. “i’ll prep myself. make sure to watch, okay?” having said that, he took off his gloves and coated his fingers with lube, making sure to use a generous amount. he then slowly inserted one finger and played with it until he felt it was loose enough. he slowly added another finger, then another, taking in a sharp breath after each one. 

skeppy sat there watching him, mesmerized, taking notice of every moan that slipped through bad’s lips. having inserted three fingers, bad was satisfied and took them out. 

bad then took the vibrating butt plug and smeared the entire thing in lube. the toy, while not very long, was wider than his fingers combined, so he struggled a bit, letting out a loud moan. 

skeppy gently rubbed circles bad’s hips, giving him encouragement. 

“it’s okay bad, you’re doing so good. you’re amazing, fuck, you turn me on so much.”

“ah, s-skeppy” bad moaned, still persistently pushing the toy in. “hey skeppy, i’m imagining it’s you... entering me.”

fuck, bad turned him on so much. the toy was mostly in, but bad kept struggling with the last inch or so of the toy. impatient and horny, skeppy slammed it in.

bad let out an even lewder moan. a mix of pleasure and pain coursed through his body, and unable to handle it, he stood still for a second, before he collapsed into the couch.

“aw, bad, you did so good. all of that just because i asked for it. you’re so sweet bad, i love you.” he leaned over and planted a kiss on his head, before nestling his head in the nook of his neck.

slowly getting used to the object in his ass, bad stood up. he then put on his gloves and kneeled back down between skeppy’s legs, and laid down his head on his thigh.

“what are you doing, bad?” skeppy asked, noticing how close bad’s face is to his hard cock.

“my job. i’m a maid and i’m servicing you.”

bad unzipped skeppy’s pants and freed his hard dick. he then grabbed it and slowly stroked him with his gloved hands, the friction from the gloves making him twice as sensitive.

“the friction feels nice, doesn’t it?” bad asked, looking up at him with deceiving innocent eyes.

“ah... bad, how do you know this stuff?”

“experience,” bad replied with a cocky smirk and gave the tip a quick lick. a moan escaped from skeppy’s mouth, before skeppy muffled it with his hand.

“experience with who?” 

“a muffin never tells, one way or the other,” he teased, before taking the tip in his mouth.

despite all the pleasure he was getting from bad, skeppy felt jealous. jealous that he is not the only one who gets to see him like this. he wanted answers.

“hey, do you think anyone’s watching us?” skeppy asked.

bad had honestly forgotten about the giant windows they were in front of.

“i hope not. i mean, the lights are off and we’re on the 72nd floor, so they probably can’t see us.” uncertainty crept into every word.

“i don’t know, i mean, that billboard is sometimes very bright and it lights up the whole room, you know,” skeppy then lifted bad’s skirt, exposing his ass to the window.

“oh my goodness, skeppy, why?”

“so tell me, who did you fuck?”

“hey language! skeppy-“

“bad, do you want someone to see you like this? then answer my question.”

“...no one. i haven’t done this stuff with anyone, except you and myself.”

the image of bad alone, experimenting with himself was undeniably very hot to skeppy. 

“good boy,” skeppy pat bad’s head.

“skeppy, the skirt... please”

“nah, i want someone to see us. how much of a slut you are. your ass with a toy shoved in it, your dick, your stockings held up by your garter belt, all the while you’re sucking me off — everything”

the thought turned bad on immensely, but he was too embarassed to admit it.

“skeppy...”

“hey, relax,” skeppy assured. “if anyone sees us, it’s someone from that tall building over there. they’d have to use binoculars to see us, and if they’re going that far to spy on us - that’s on them, not us.”

“no, no. it’s okay.” bad said before taking skeppy into his mouth again, this time even deeper. skeppy, lost in pleasure, could only grab onto bad’s hair.

“bad... i’m close.”

bad kept going faster and faster, until skeppy reached his climax and shot his seed into bad. bad, without a moment to spare, immediately straddled and kissed skeppy with the cum still in his mouth, making sure to transfer as much of it possible.

skeppy swallowed.

“good boy,” bad mimicked, as he pat skeppy on the head.

“bad... wow.”

“cumslut,” bad said with such love and adoration in his eyes that despite the nature of the word, skeppy couldn’t help but feel warm inside.

tired, bad leaned forward on skeppy. skeppy put his arms around him and they both soaked in the comfort.

bad decided it was time to let his sadistic side come through. “this isn’t over” he simply said, before he reached behind skeppy and got something from the box that skeppy couldn’t quite tell what it was.

suddenly skeppy was met with a gloved hand holding a pill to his lips which came with a simple order: “swallow.”

and swallow he did. “what was that?” skeppy questioned, to which bad just said “something to make you feel good.”

bad’s hand returned to skeppy’s cock and began stroking at a gentle pace, making sure to tease the tip every once in a while.

“bad, aah- hold on, i just came, i’m still sensitive!” skeppy objected. ‘oh you’re about to become even more sensitive from what i just gave you’ bad thought to himself giggling, not seeming to care about skeppy’s complaints.

after skeppy got hard, bad switched to lightly running his hands over skeppy’s body. sometimes he let his hands brush over his nipples, which would make skeppy wince. 

seeing skeppy’s wanton reaction, bad started focusing solely on his nipples, rubbing them before leaning down and taking one of them into his mouth. skeppy’s mind was overwhelmed.

“bad, what the f-fuck did you do to me? i’ve never felt this way before.”

“oh, i just gave you an aphrodisiac. it should... enhance the experience. after all, your pleasure is my top priority — i’m your maid, remember?”

“i never knew... i could feel this way with my nipples... you know?”

“skeppy, you’re about to discover something even better.”

and just like that bad’s finger was gently probing at skeppy’s asshole.

“are- are you gonna go inside me?”

“precisely, but i need a yes, skeppy” bad said, all the while teasing his entrance.

skeppy was flustered, covering his face with his hands. maybe bad was right. he is a bottom. maybe it’s the aphrodisiac. definitely.

“...yes” 

“hm. not enthusiastic enough,” bad only pretended to pull away when skeppy grabbed his arms.

“yes! please! ...i really want it. bad... please.”

“your wish is my command~” bad was more than happy to oblige.

bad took the lube and poured plenty on his hand. it was skeppy’s first time, after all.

“tell me when it hurts, okay?”

“okay”

bad slowly pushed a finger in. then another. soon skeppy was filled with three fingers and to bad’s surprise, skeppy didn’t say anything.

“good boy, skeppy. you took it like a champ” bad praised. “now look.” bad was now holding his skirt up, fully showing his erect penis. “this is gonna go inside you. and we both know i’m bigger than you, so be prepared.” bad ended his message with a forehead kiss.

“just fucking go, man” skeppy blurted, so turned on he couldn’t even think straight.

bad slowly pushed the tip in. as soon as it was in, bad tried to calm skeppy. “don’t worry, the tip is the most hardest part.”

“just shut up and go already!” skeppy shouted. frustrated, he tried to pull bad deeper with his legs, which resulted in him inadvertently hitting his prostate, causing skeppy to moan loudly.

“found it”

but bad still hesitated, insisting that he’d let skeppy get used to it first. but all skeppy wanted was to get fucked _hard _but bad wouldn’t. so his mind came up with a brilliant idea as he remembered that the butt plug inside bad is remote controlled. his hands grabbed the controller and put the toy at its’ highest setting.__

____

____

“ah fu-udge!” the sudden overwhelming rush of pleasure had temporarily rendered him still. “so that’s how you want to play, eh? you little slut-“ bad yelled out as he slammed into skeppy with great force, perfectly hitting his prostate. 

“you’re such a slut, you know that, right?” bad remarked between heavy pants, still slamming into skeppy hard as ever, “when i first tried anal, i couldn’t fit in anything for a week! i guess you’re just made for this”

skeppy honestly didn’t believe what was happening. he was being fucked by a guy in a maid outfit. yet he couldn’t reply coherently. all his replies were loud moans which were mixtures of “bad” and “more.”

__as bad integrated his hands, using them to stroke skeppy’s dick, skeppy’s mind was a blur of pleasure._ _

__bad’s pace quickened. he couldn’t fathom anything except the pleasure from both fucking his beloved skeppy and being fucked by the toy in his ass. in a moment of euphoria he let out his feelings._ _

__“skeppy i love you so much!”_ _

__“shit bad, i’m gonna ah- cumming!” skeppy managed to reply, before he covered himself in his own cum, back arched._ _

__shortly after bad was about to cum as well. just before he did, bad pulled out and shot his seed all over skeppy’s face._ _

__to not get overstimulated, bad pulled out the still vibrating sex toy. after calming down and looking at his lover’s cum stained face, all he could feel was pure adoration._ _

__“i love you too, bad” skeppy finally replied._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! owo i hope this lived up to your expectations! i struggled writing this chapter and i think i didn’t write as well as i could’ve. please let me know what you think! idk i think i tried to do too much here (josou seme is a bit of a niche)
> 
> also this is the last chapter chronologically, the next chapter will be about their dinner at the fancy restaurant! it should be up immediately after this!


	4. the dinner date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the dinner date in question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no smut, feel free to not read!
> 
> this was originally written before the previous chapter, but it got too long so i cut it into two parts, but i promised i’d post the maid chapter as the third chapter so that’s why i’m doing a prequel thingy.

“hello?” bad’s voice rang through the phone speakers.

“what’s up, bad?” skeppy answered.

“oh, just so you know, i’m about to pick you up - i just got into my car”

”okay, see you soon!” 

“alright! be ready, don’t be late! also don’t forget to dress formal-“ skeppy hung up before he could finish. bad only groaned in response. 

‘i wonder what skeppy’s gonna wear,’ he thought to himself. bad himself was wearing a black suit, with a white dress shirt paired with a burgundy tie with thin black vertical stripes.

bad started the car and was on the way to pick skeppy up. when he left his neighborhood area and got to the more commercialized parts of the city where skeppy’s hotel was, he couldn’t help but notice the occasional bright sex shop signs. 

bad had already prepared skeppy a gift, but maybe skeppy could use another one… bad was at a red light and his nervous eyes glanced at his side-view mirror, where he straightened his tie.

‘ahh, screw it!’

when the light turned green, he made his way into a sex shop he saw earlier. he parked his car and quickly entered the shop, before anyone could see him.

nervously he looked around the shop for something he could get for skeppy. not wanting to stay here a second longer, bad purchased a gift set labeled “for him”, not checking the contents. hopefully skeppy will like what’s inside.

bad pulled up to skeppy’s hotel and sent him a message. he looked at his side-view mirror, where he noticed his face was still bright red from his visit to the _shop _. he unconsciously fidgeted with his tie, getting startled when his passenger side door opened.__

__“hey,” skeppy climbed into the car. he was wearing black pants with white vertical stripes and a black dress shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned. he somehow managed to look casual in his formal clothes. “wow, you really went all out” skeppy commented on bad’s attire. he then reached over and grabbed his tie to examine it further. “i like your tie” he complimented._ _

__bad didn’t even notice he was staring at skeppy, but he quickly snapped back into reality. “thanks. you look really nice too, skeppy” was all he could say, but in reality he was mesmerized._ _

__

__inside the fancy restaurant played relaxing jazz music. the mood was warm. round tables with soft cloth hanging over the edges occupied the room, as sharply dressed waiters dashed between._ _

__

__when skeppy and bad finished eating, they engaged in small talk. when the conversation found it’s natural end, bad decided it was time to give skeppy his gift._ _

__bad pulled out a small present box and handed it to skeppy. inside the box was a wristwatch. the wrist strap was golden. it had ultramarine blue faceplate that contrasted beautifully with the golden roman numerals and small stars painted on it. just above the “VI” there was a slot that showed a cresent moon._ _

__“bad, this is so cool! oh my god, thank you so much!” having said that, skeppy enthusiastically took it out of the box and examined it closely._ _

__bad took a moment to soak in the warm glow that skeppy’s face emitted, the happiness infecting bad’s face as well. “glad you like it, skeppy,” bad said as reached across the table and pointed at the watch, “the glass is quartz, so it should be sturdy. but the strap is gold plated though, be careful not to scratch it.”_ _

__“what’s the moon thing mean?”_ _

__“oh, that shows the current phase of the moon. i thought... nevermind”_ _

__“no no, say it. i wanna hear what you wanted to say,” skeppy replied with a reassuring smile that left bad without a choice._ _

__“uhm, well... since you’re gonna fly home soon, you know, we’re not gonna see each other probably for a very long time. but no matter where we are, we’ll always be under the same moon and sky, right?” bad sighed. “i’ll miss you, skeppy. a lot.”_ _

__“aww, bad... i’ll miss you as well”_ _

__“i’m sorry, i didn’t mean to get all emotional. this is your birthday after all!” bad said with exaggerated hand movements. bad sighed again._ _

__“i just love you too much for my own good.”_ _

__“who knew you could be so romantic?” skeppy teased._ _

__“romantic?” bad was caught off guard._ _

__“yeah, i mean, we’re on a date, literally having a candlelit dinner at a fancy restaurant”_ _

__“well, i guess” bad shrugged._ _

__“oh c’mon, after all the things we did?”_ _

__“well, none of those things were inherently romantic. we’re best friends, right?”_ _

__“friends don’t that kind of stuff to each other, bad.”_ _

“maybe. but not all friendships are same. i’ve heard about the term _friends with benefits _-”__

____

____

____“i can’t believe you actually just said that.” skeppy put his head in his hands._ _ _ _

____“what’s wrong?”_ _ _ _

____“tell me, what are we? dating? or just friends?” skeppy questioned, his eyes sharp and intense._ _ _ _

____“...friends?”_ _ _ _

____skeppy let out a frustrated sigh before yelling out “check please!”_ _ _ _

____skeppy after receiving the check, paid more than enough in cash and quickly left. bad hurried after him as well._ _ _ _

____once outside, bad grabbed skeppy’s arm “skeppy! tell me, what’s wrong?”_ _ _ _

____“oh, i’ll tell you what’s wrong... am i nothing more than just a fuck-buddy to you?!” skeppy jerked his arm away._ _ _ _

____“no, of course not! i love you more than anyone in the world!”_ _ _ _

____“you say that, but then say we’re just friends! i don’t get it, what’s wrong with dating me? there’s no way you’re straight after last night! so do you have a secret lover or something?”_ _ _ _

____“no! skeppy, i love you! i just-“_ _ _ _

“you know what? i’m sorry. you don’t _have to _date me. but please fucking tell me that! don’t lead me on! i can handle it!” skeppy yelled out.__

____

____

bad tightly hugged skeppy. “skeppy! listen to me!” 

skeppy flinched. “i am.”

“i’m just...” bad choked up. he buried his head in skeppy’s shoulder, hiding his face. “i don’t want things to change between us!”

“why?”

“you’re my closest friend. i can’t afford to lose you... i mean, what if you realize you don’t love me that way? what if you regret it all? and everything becomes weird between us and we stop talking?”

“listen, we already kissed and basically fucked- things can’t be much different than that when we date.” unlike before, his voice was gentle. skeppy pulled away just enough to look bad straight into the eyes. “and just in case, i’ll promise i’ll never ever EVER leave you.” skeppy then removed bad’s glasses and wiped away his tears. 

“promise?” 

“i promise.” his tone was serious. “so, be my boyfriend?”

“of course, muffinhead.”

skeppy pulled bad into a messy passionate kiss, where they were both blissfully ignorant of their surroundings. when they pulled apart, the cold air contrasting against their warm skin. everything stood still, just for a while.

skeppy was first to break the silence. “wanna go get cake?”

neither if them were surprised at how quickly things settled back to normal. it wasn’t unusual for their relationship. just a moment ago it felt like their relationship was gonna meet a bitter end, next minute — they’re buying cake in a nearby bakery as boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the watch, imagine this, but with a gold metal strap instead of leather: https://images.app.goo.gl/YFU5mRLKTpas9RBz6
> 
> hope you enjoyed! ( °꒳° ) i’ll probably write fluffy oneshots from now on (if i even write that is) as always thanks for the support! i appreciate all the kudos and comments!
> 
> yours truly, sk3p


End file.
